


higher, higher

by bbhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhyun/pseuds/bbhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he's with yixing he feels a sense of wellbeing and calmness wash over him, leaving a dull pain in his heart and his head lighter than ever. it feels like he's flying higher and higher, and baekhyun decides he enjoys that feeling very, very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	higher, higher

**Author's Note:**

> real quick one shot because i feel like baek would be the type to love things too easily, even though it's mostly kind of superficial, and when he finally falls into some serious stuff he's like CRAP.

baekhyun falls in love a little too easily. it's not his fault, he just likes the idea of loving something, of being loved, and being in love. love is just something he finds incredibly interesting and he can't seem to find a way to stop giving his heart away so easily. he loves singing; the way his voice sounds when it hits a note he's been working for the hardest. he loves food; home-cooked meals his mother lays out for him when he gets home after a long while. he loves gaming; when he finally gets past a certain level. he's fallen in love so many times in his life, people might've thought the novelty had begun to wear off, but the familiar giddiness and childishness he feels tells him he's not going to get over the feeling anytime soon. so when he finds himself floating away when he's with yixing, he isn't too surprised. 

he hadn't always felt like this. it had been something sudden, something unexpected, but that was baekhyun for you, wasn't it? he can still remember the moment pretty clearly, when they were all sitting around the practice room and breathing hard. baekhyun was lying on yixing's lap, whining about something he can't remember anymore, and yixing was stroking his hair. then baekhyun had looked up in the split second that yixing had looked down, and suddenly baekhyun decided he wanted yixing to keep touching his hair for the rest of his life. 

from then on, it had been moment after moment, day after day. every time baekhyun was with yixing, he felt surprisingly at peace. he remembers when he'd fallen in love with chanyeol briefly, and how around him it had just been internal screaming and racing heartbeats and constant fidgeting. thankfully it went away, baekhyun didn't think he could last feeling like he was about to spontaneously combust around one of his best friends 24/7. with yixing it's different. when he's with yixing he feels a sense of wellbeing and calmness wash over him, leaving a dull pain in his heart and his head lighter than ever. it feels like he's flying higher and higher, and baekhyun decides he enjoys that feeling very, very much. soon enough, the members find him clinging to yixing more than ever, following him around and annoying him the whole day. thankfully, yixing doesn't seem to mind, and the others joke that baekhyun is his pet dog. well joke's on them, because baekhyun is totally fine with the comparison; firstly he loves spending time with yixing and secondly dogs are cute. 

-

when baekhyun falls in love, he likes to make a list of the reasons why he loves something. it's pretty much the only organised thing about him. others tell him that love is meant to be fleeting and confusing and strange, but baekhyun, surprisingly, likes coming up with lists when it comes to something as important to him as love. he's come up with 31 reasons why he loves yixing so far, and he comes up with more every time he's with yixing. the reasons don't have to be logical, sometimes they're pretty random. 

he's in love with yixing because yixing sends him funny stickers on his SNS that make him laugh.  
he's in love with yixing because yixing treats people gently and has a soft heart.  
he's in love with yixing because baekhyun thinks god must have put stars in his eyes, and the ocean in his heart. he's in love with yixing because yesterday yixing saw him lying in bed on his phone and brought him a glass of water.  
he's in love with yixing because baekhyun only likes it when yixing touches his hair.  


he's in love with yixing. 

he's so in love with yixing. 

it's so different from all the other times he's fallen in love, so maybe this means something else, maybe this is like 1000% real? 

he's so in love with yixing it hurts sometimes. 

-

he stands up now, pulls a mask over his mouth. rarely do his feelings scare him, even when they scared others. love, to him, has always been intense but fleeting, but this is slow and sweet and safe; some part of baekhyun knows it's going to be here for a long time and for once he yearns for that commitment though it scares him so, so much. so he tugs his cap down tighter, and thinks he can hide his feelings too. people always said he wasn't good at hiding his emotions, but baekhyun thinks it's worth a shot anyway, because while he's hopeful and ambitious and ridiculously dreamy, even he knows commitment won't work out. it's why he falls in love so quickly, but falls out of it even faster. he knows the chances of this working out are close to zero, sub-zero even, but now he longs for it more than he's ever wanted anything. maybe he can hide till they go away. they will, won't they? 

(he's so in love with yixing it hurts all the time.)


End file.
